edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Ed and Away
"Ed, Ed and Away" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds try to catch a red balloon after scamming Kevin. Plot Krazy Ed's Custom Hot Bikes is open for business and even Kevin can't fail to be impressed by what's on offer … until he test drives what's on offer that is and painfully discovers that Krazy's Ed's wares are not all they're cracked up to be. Kevin's mad and he wants revenge, the Eds have wasted his time yet again … payback in kind is due. As the Eds are left glumly contemplating yet another financial failure the arrival of an errant red balloon lends some welcome relief. Ed wants to play with it, Double D is moved by it and Eddy of course just wants to pop it - but of course they have to catch it first and its not as easy as you'd think! The balloon leads them into a merry chase around the cul-de-sac, up and over Rolf's farm, down dead ends and slap bang into the middle of Sarah and Jimmy's airplane game. Just when they think they're never going to catch it, the scarlet wanderer is finally snagged and popped by Sarah and it's too much for Eddy. If anyone's going to pop that balloon it's going to be him! The downhearted Eds are finally lifted up again when they take notice of another balloon that was set free into the air. And now, yet another balloon chase begins as Kevin sits back, laughs, and prepares to set loose another balloon for the Eds to follow. Quotes *'Eddy': "Hey, Kev, what'd I tell ya? Is it hot or what?" Kevin: bike pedal at Eddy "I'll get you dork!" around to reveal scratched back "After I find some ointment! Ouch!" Eddy: "What's with him? I did everything my dad does, how come he sells stuff? Maybe it's the tie." Edd: "Well, it certainly couldn't be that we manufactured the bike from HAND-ME-DOWN KITCHENWARE! Ten hours of hard work! And for what?" Ed: "To fleece the masses!" Eddy: "Check's in the mail, Ed." Edd: "It's the same thing! Day in and day out! It's so monotonous! A pipedream, at best." Ed: "You are not alone, my friend. I dream of pipes too." Eddy: "Boy, Ed, who'd have thought?" ---- *'Nazz': "Hey guys, what's up?" Ed: "Fly Nazz, fly!" Nazz up in the air Eddy: "She didn't even make a grab for it!" Ed: "Your turn, Eddy." Eddy: "Get away from me, Ed!" ---- *'Edd': twists Eddy's hair and makes him fly off "Remind me to ask you how you did that, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': as his hair twirls like a helicopter "This better not mess up my hair, Ed!" ---- *''Eds are running'' Ed: flies over them "CHICKEN!" flies over them "PIG!" run into a cow "Cow…" Rolf cow tips over on to him as he calls for medical assistance: "Mama! A bandage for Rolf!" crushed by his cow Eddy: running "Hurry up, it's getting away!" Edd: running "Excuse me, Rolf." Ed: running "What'd ya do, Double D?" Rolf: sighs "Never again will Rolf store house keys in his trouser pockets." ---- *'Edd': up a magazine "Um, excuse me, Sarah. You wouldn't happen to have a more current issue?" Trivia *This is the first time that Kevin uses wits to get revenge instead of fists or humiliation. *This is the first time Ed makes Eddy "fly," the second time in the episode "I Am Curious Ed." *'Running gags': :#Eddy saying "crazy" at the start of the episode. :#The Eds trying to catch the balloon. :#The Eds "interrupting" Sarah and Jimmy's flight. *The word "crazy" is spoken 8 times in this episode: 7 times by Eddy and once by Kevin. *The main scam in this episode is very similar to custom choppers like in "American Choppers." *The title of this episode is a reference to the Superman phrase "Up, Up and Away." *The magazine that Edd was reading was called A View Into Science. *Kevin laughing at the Eds when they were chasing the balloon in the middle of the episode might have been foreshadowing. *'Sarah:' "Gimme Gimme Never Gets!" This was used as a title reference in another episode. *The Tower of Eddy is used again in this episode. It is also used in the episode "Quick Shot Ed", "Who, What, Where, Ed" and Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *Eddy says "I did everything my dad does, how come he sells stuff?" This could point out that Eddy's father is a salesman. *The Kanker Sisters are absent in this episode. Video This clip was provided by hms72271 on youtube. 3ax42aG3-qs Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed